


【授翻】渴望

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, kind of incest, omega!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 没人想过要给房间加个咒语来消除那些声音和味道，Theseus眉头紧锁，攥着拳头站在门口，不断咒骂自己。





	【授翻】渴望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le désir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228538) by [Dark_Earl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl). 



门紧紧地关着，上面没有任何咒语，所以只要你按下把手，它就会咔哒一声打开。但Theseus没有那样做。多少次他都已经伸出手，可最终又缩了回去，微微叹口气，将头抵着房门。

没人想过要给房间加个咒语来消除那些声音和味道，Theseus眉头紧锁，攥着拳头站在门口，不断咒骂自己。

Newt的味道，他弟弟的味道，几乎让他疯魔。

里面传来长长的呻吟。Theseus吞咽了一下，想象着Newt在床上弓起身，用魔法和道具满足着自己；用手指开拓着湿润的后穴，咬着撅起的唇……Newt太小，还不能和Alpha在一起，他不得不自己抚慰自己。

为什么，Theseus思忖，他为什么不能帮忙？他是Alpha，他更年长、有经验，他可以帮助Newt，他可以用Alpha满足Omega的方式来令他愉悦。他可以轻轻一按就打开房门，来到床边亲吻那甜蜜的双唇，占有他、标记他，让他成为自己的……

门后的呻吟逐渐变得高昂起来。Theseus额头磕在门上，试图以父母可能随时会上来看见他站在正经历又一轮潮热的弟弟门前为由让自己清醒点。但丝毫没有帮助。他知道没人会看见他，这意味着他能……他能轻轻收紧搭在门把手上的手指，冰冷的金属让皮肤获得了片刻的凉意……

Theseus闭上眼倾听。他死死抓着门，深深吸了一口那蜂蜜的味道，它并不浓烈却很粘稠，包裹着他。他喜欢这种气味到了可笑的地步。他咬咬唇，捕捉到了另一阵模糊的呻吟，他的性器在裤子里绷的发疼，但Theseus没有捧自己。不，他永远不会……

门后，Newt开始啜泣起来，Theseus隐约听到床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他倒抽了口气，想要强迫自己离开，可却做不到。他的意志力还不够坚强，他想要破门而入，在弟弟身上留下标记，而那画面是如此的清晰，以至于他都没有阻止它们的浮现。这种兴奋简直无法忍受，他将手探到裤内，当滚烫的手指碰到硬挺的阴茎的那一刻他就射了出来。他像个初尝人事的毛头小子，与此同时，弟弟发出了最后的哭喊。他幻想着Newt躺在湿哒哒的满是他味道的床单上，胳膊垂在身侧，喘着粗器。他也同样觉得呼吸困难。他感觉羞耻、窘迫、和渴望；他似乎被他弟弟的气味浸透了，任何人都能闻出来。手指摩挲木门粗糙的表面；等呼吸渐渐平缓，他后退几步睁开眼，回到现实中。

他不敢触碰自己的弟弟。这是不对的，他要一直跟自己重复这句话，直到不再去想Newt和他甜美的蜂蜜味。

Theseus鬼鬼祟祟地环顾四周，急匆匆地跑向浴室。他告诉自己永远不会在Newt潮热时靠近他的卧室。

但到了晚上粘稠的蜂蜜味环绕住他时，他发现自己又站在了那该死的门前。  
FIN


End file.
